A nasal cannula is a device used to deliver supplemental oxygen, other gases, or airflow to a patient or person for treatment or for aiding respiration. Typically, the cannula includes a plastic tube and a set of two prongs which are placed in the nostrils. Oxygen or other gases can flow from these prongs.
The nasal cannula can be connected to an oxygen tank, a portable oxygen generator, a wall connection in a hospital via a flowmeter, or other gas source. Nasal cannulas can supply oxygen to a patient at rates that depend partly on size. For example, infant or neonatal nasal versions can carry less oxygen and can have smaller prongs than adult versions. The cannula can be used to supply oxygenated air, humidified air or other gas mixtures.